(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for searching a trip log of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for searching a trip log of a vehicle in which a trip log, stored in data files received through communications between a trip recorder and a personal computer, can be searched in detail.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A trip log recorder is typically an analog device (mechanical or electrical) that records various information related to driving states of a vehicle. Such trip log recorders are often used in commercial vehicles such as trucks to enable the vehicle fleet manager to better oversee the vehicles and drivers, including keeping track of possible law violations. Trip log recorders generally are capable of providing a printout of recorded information such as vehicle speed, mileage, times and duration of stops, etc. Recording results are provided in periodic intervals of, for example, 3, 6, 12 or 24 hours.
In some areas, records produced by the analog trip log recorder must, by law, be kept for a set period of time such as one year. Accordingly, managers of commercial vehicles keep these paper printouts of each vehicle in the fleet. This can result in substantial amounts of paper records, especially in the case where the company has a large fleet of vehicles.
Further, data that is not automatically recorded by the trip log recorder must be written in by hand by the driver or some other employee. Also, with such analog systems, only 24 hours of information may be recorded on one printout. Accordingly, if the printout paper is not replaced, redundant recordal results. In addition, it is not possible to provide data in different formats such as travelling speed and distance on the basis of time.